Rotaviruses have been studied extensively by predominantly cross-sectional approaches. Such studies have yielded essentially "numerator" data which indicated that rotaviruses are a major cause of diarrheal illness. There have been few longitudinal gastroenteritis studies yielding important epidemiologic information. Therefore we initiated an examination of anal swab and serum specimens obtained during a previous long-term longitudinal study (1955-1969) at Junior Village, a welfare institution for normal, homeless children. Anal swabs and blood specimens were obtained routinely. Surveillance was carried out by a trained medical staff. Thus far, 139 rotavirus strains have been detected with the characteristic seasonal distribution. It should be possible to establish the serotypic diversity of these strains. The subgrouping pattern is consistent with other studies as 31 of 39 belong to subgroup 2. In addition, sequential sera from 384 children in residence sometime between May 19, 1963-may 31, 1966 have been tested for CF antibody to the "O" agent. 150 (40 percent) of the children experienced at least one rotavirus infection; in addition, 11 had a second infection and one a third infection. For the period from May 22, 1966-May 21, 1969 65 (36 percent) of 182 children (some overlap with previous period) experienced at least one rotavirus infection, with 6 having a second infection. IAHA serology has also been analyzed.